


[fanvid] bedtime stories

by lotesse



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: Fraser-centric, multipairing-with-RayK-endgame, sex/sexuality is hard when you're a perfectionist control freak from the frozen North
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Eric Kitikmeot, Benton Fraser/Margaret Thatcher, Benton Fraser/Mark Smithbauer, Benton Fraser/Other(s), Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio, Benton Fraser/Victoria Metcalf
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	[fanvid] bedtime stories

title: Bedtime Stories  
video: due South  
music: Madonna  
length: 3:22  
summary: Fraser-centric, multipairing-with-RayK-endgame, sex/sexuality is hard when you're a perfectionist control freak from the frozen North  
password: elbereth

[bedtimestorieshq](https://vimeo.com/172483739) from [lotesse](https://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
